


Babysitting

by rootsbeforebranches



Series: Baby Ellick [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Babysitting, Ellick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick look after Morgan and Johnny for an evening.





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.

Ellie and Nick had been married for a year now and decided that they wanted to try for a baby.

And since neither one of them really had any experience with babies or children except for when they had looked after little Cody a few years before when they hadn't been together yet and the few occasional times they had babysat the twins when they were younger.  
So it was very convenient that McGee had told them that he and Delilah wanted to go out that evening, just the two of them, but their usual babysitter already had other plans and therefore couldn't watch the twins, who were now 5 years old.

Ellie and Nick had shared one look and immediately offered to watch Tim's children that evening, saying that it would be good practice for when they had their own child.

McGee asked Delilah and both of them happily agreed with the idea, knowing that they could trust the two with their children and that they'd take good care of them, even if it was only for a few hours.

So in the evening, Ellie and Nick drove to the McGees' place and were greeted by the dressed up couple at the door.

After greeting each other, Delilah and Tim motioned for them to come in, and Nick and Ellie were instantly greeted by Morgan and John as well, who came running toward them, excitedly yelling ''Auntie Ellie'' and ''Uncle Nick'' as they put their little arms around them, both of the adults leaning down to be better able to give them a hug.

When the kids had released them again, they turned back to Morgan and Johnny's parents, who gave them a few instructions, including when the twins were supposed to be in bed.  
''They already ate dinner, but in case they get hungry again there are some fruits that they can eat,'' Delilah added, which resulted in a nod from Ellie and Nick.

Then Delilah and Tim turned to their children.  
''All right, we're gonna leave now. Be good and listen to Ellie and Nick, okay?'' Delilah told her children, who nodded innocently.  
After that, both Tim and Delilah gave their kids a short hug, as well as pressing a kiss onto their cheeks.

''Bye mommy, bye daddy,'' Morgan and John said as they waved goodbye to their parents when they exited the apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind them, both of the children immediately started getting excited again, looking forward to spending some time with the friends of their parents.

Taking Ellie's hand, Morgan, the more outspoken one of the twins, dragged her toward the couch, after which she let go of her hand to fetch something out of a cabinet, returning to Ellie with a game for children that she set down on the coffee table.

''Can we play this game?'' she asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the blonde, waiting for her to reply.

''Yeah, of course.'' Ellie agreed, and that's when John appeared beside his sister, stating that he wants to join in, which made Ellie nod with a smile as the children excitedly sat down around the coffee table and started to unbox the game.

After a moment, Morgan turned around to Nick, a little frown on her face.  
''Aren't you gonna join us, uncle Nick?'' she asked confused, which caused Nick to let out a short laugh as he walked to the couch and sat down beside Ellie.

They played for about half an hour until Morgan and Johnny started getting really distracted because they got bored of the game, instead Morgan then decided that she wanted to draw a picture while Johnny wanted to play with his toy train with Nick.

Therefore, Nick went into the other room with Johnny where his toy train and rail track were while Morgan started fetching the things she and Ellie needed to draw, like coloring pencils and paper.

At first, Ellie just watched Morgan draw, until said girl insisted on Ellie drawing something as well.

Morgan had already finished drawing three pictures when Ellie finished her first one, making Morgan look at it in awe as she saw Ellie's drawing, having been too focused on the pictures she had been drawing beforehand that she hadn't looked at Ellie's picture until then.

''Wow, your drawing is really pretty,'' Morgan said admiringly, which made Ellie chuckle for a second.  
''Thanks, Morgan.''  
Looking at her own drawings, Morgan wrinkled her nose a little, apparently disappointed that hers weren't anywhere near that good, which she also said.  
''It's much better than mine.''

Giving her a sympathetic look, Ellie said ''I had a lot of practice, Morgan. I'm sure if you practice drawing enough, your pictures will be even better than mine when you're older,'' she encouraged the child.  
''Really? You think so?'' the girl asked, making Ellie nod with a smile, which promptly caused Morgan to cheer up again and start drawing her next picture.

A short while later, when Ellie and Morgan were just putting away their stuff after being tired of drawing, John and Nick came into the living room again.

''John says he's hungry'' Nick told Ellie. Having heard that, Morgan loudly exclaimed that she's hungry as well, so the two adults went in the kitchen where the fruits were, the twins following them until Ellie told them to go and wash their hands.

They cut an apple and banana into little slices and put them on a plate in front of where the children had taken a seat after coming back from the bathroom, and straightaway the two started eating the fruits.

After that, they played some for games for a while until it was eventually time for the two kids to go to bed.

They put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth and went to the toilet at the adult's insistence, even though Morgan had complained that she didn't need to pee until she reluctantly complied eventually and did as she was told, before going to bed.

When Morgan and Johnny were lying in their beds under their blankets so that they wouldn't be cold in the night, Johnny sleepily asked ''Can you read us a bedtime story?''

''Of course. Which one do you want us to read to you?'' Ellie asked in a quiet voice.  
Morgan pointed at the book that was placed on her nightstand, and Ellie picked it up and opened it.  
Ellie and Nick took turns reading, until after 10 minutes, both of the kids were sound asleep.  
Laying down the book on the nightstand again, Ellie and Nick carefully got up and left the room, as not to disturb and wake up the twins, quietly closing the door behind them.

They went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Nick wrapping his arm around Ellie's shoulders to pull her closer.

For a moment, they sat there in silence, both of them enjoying the quiet for a minute until Nick spoke again.  
''I think we did good today, don't you think?'' he said while letting out a slight chuckle.

''Yeah, I guess we did,'' Ellie replied with a smile.  
''It was actually quite fun looking after Morgan and John, it wasn't quite as exhausting as I thought it'd be.''

''I have to admit, now I'm looking forward to us having a child of our own even more,''  
Nick confessed, feeling the same way as Ellie about the evening.  
Just a few years ago, he never would have thought that those words would ever come out of his mouth, that he'd ever want to have a baby so much. But Ellie -and his relationship with her- had changed that, and he was glad about it.

''Actually, there's something I need to tell you,'' Ellie said slowly as she turned her body a little so that she was facing him now.

''What is it?'' Nick asked curiously, having no idea what she'd possibly want to tell him.

''I actually took a pregnancy test this morning,'' Ellie admitted, ''and while I'll have to get it confirmed by my doctor since there is a chance it could be wrong...the test was positive.''

After Ellie had said that, she saw Nick's eyes widen in shock and surprise before his lips finally formed into the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face as he pulled her toward him to place a kiss on her lips, overjoyed about the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too bad xD


End file.
